


Sweet

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: happy birthday ari!! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to finish the other fic I'm writing for you today so I whipped this up real quick!! hope you like it hun, and that you have a happy birthday ♡♡♡





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_angst_goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/gifts).



> happy birthday ari!! I wasn't sure if I'd be able to finish the other fic I'm writing for you today so I whipped this up real quick!! hope you like it hun, and that you have a happy birthday ♡♡♡

Every morning that he wakes up to his boyfriend's face, Anti wonders how the hell he ever got so lucky.

Marvin's as beautiful in sleep as he is awake, and even as the urge to bridge the gap and cover his face in kisses tugs at him he refrains, leaning forward to leave one quick kiss on the end of his nose and watch the way his face scrunches before sliding out from warm covers and padding toward the kitchen. He's not much of a cook, not like Marvin is, but he can make a couple of Marvin's favorites, french toast included.

He gets to work.

Cracking eggs and mixing it in a shallow bowl, pulling out a few slices of the bread they got specifically for this purpose. He rummages around as quietly as he can, pulling strawberries from the fridge and a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and setting them aside for now to cook. He makes quick work of the cooking, being as quiet as he can be so as not to wake Marvin before he finishes. He makes sure to sprinkle plenty of powdered sugar on top once the small stack is done, sitting pretty on one of the ceramic plates they got at a garage sale a couple weeks back. He slices the fruit and piles it on top, turning the coffee machine on as he drenches them in syrup before making his way to Marvin's room, unable to stop the smile that curls across his face at the sight of his boyfriend, arm thrown across the bed toward the place where Anti would be. He sets the plate on the cluttered table beside the bed on top of a small pile of books, praying it doesn't fall over as he climbs over his boyfriend to kiss his forehead, the bridge of his nose, smiling when Marvin hums sleepily as he continues his onslaught.

“Morning, sunshine,” he hums, Marvin's smile warm and sleepy as he kisses him with a smile of his own, Marvin's arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Anti allows it, Marvin's kisses slow and languid, before finally pulling back much to his boyfriend's dismay, a petulant whine pulling a laugh from Anti.

“Come on baby, I made breakfast.”

Immediately bright eyes are open, a grin warming Marvin's face and sending Anti's heart into a tailspin, barely restraining himself from kissing him again for another hour or so.

“Well why didn't you say so?” Marvin asks, cheeky and adorable, and Anti kisses him again, a quick smack of lips before pulling away enough to reach over and grab the still-warm plate as Marvin scoots to sit upright. Anti hands it over with another kiss to his cheek, Marvin turning to catch his lips in another kiss before he pulls back with a smile.

“Thank you, love.”

Anti's heart thumps hard in his chest at the endearment, his face warming as he smiles back, mumbling a quiet ‘you're welcome’ as Marvin coos over his pink cheeks. Anti swats at him lightly, Marvin's laughter loud and bright in the quiet of early morning, leaving Anti be as he digs into his food. Anti scoots back and burrows under the blankets beside Marvin, leaning over until their sides are pressed together, his head on Marvin's shoulder and a hand coming up to run through his boyfriend's messy bedhead much to the magician's delight. His mind wanders as Marvin eats and leans into his touch, but soon he's pulled from his thoughts as Marvin leans over him to set his plate aside on the table before clambering into his lap, a grin on his face and a dusting of sugar on the side of his mouth. He leans forward and kisses him, and it's sweet and slow and perfect as Anti sinks back against the pillows and allows himself this luxury.


End file.
